Hepatitis is one of the most endemic disease in the world including China, the etiology of hepatitis is divided into infective and non-infective, infective hepatitis comprising chronic hepatitis B (HBV), hepatitis C virus (HCV) and hepatitis D virus (HDV), schistosomiasis and so on; non-infective hepatitis comprising inborn metabolic error (such as hepatolenticular degeneration, hemachrommatosis, alpha-1-antitrypsin deficiency), chemistry metabolic error (such as chronic alcoholic hepatitis and chronic drug-induced hepatitis) and autoimmune hepatitis, primary biliary cirrhosis and primary sclerosing cholangitis. Therefore, hepatitis virus infection is a condition that covers large area of the world (mainly in the third world countries) and there are billions of people are infected. The population of China has reached to 1.3 billion and it has been estimated that more than 10% of Chinese are infected with hepatitis. In China, hepatitis patients are 85%-90% HBV-positive, but in Japan, Euro and North America, the hepatitis patients are HCV-positive. The relative risk of acquiring liver cancer in those who is infected HBsAg positive is 10 to 50 times higher than those who are HBsAg-negative. Although we have hepatitis B vaccine, there is no hepatitis C vaccine yet, so vaccines cannot overall protected against infectious hepatitis. In addition, many Chinese like to drink and smoke, with other environmental or genetic causes, hepatitis may develop into liver fibrosis, cirrhosis, even liver cancer, so that there is a high incidence rate of liver cancer in China. Hepatitis and liver cancer patients are suffering from illness, and the cost of medical care is out of sight, the interferon to cure hepatitis and liver cancer, interleukin and antiviral drugs are too expansive, and the effects are barely satisfactory. It causes personal and societal economic loss of thousands of billions, therefore it is necessary to develop new drugs and new therapy to meet the present needs of patients with liver disease.
The present invention of a heterocyclic purine molecule compounds, 2-(4-morpholinoaniline)-6-cyclohexyl aminopurine, and pharmaceutically acceptable salt or derivative thereof can inhibit activated hepatic stellate cells from synthesizing type I collagen. The compounds can be used in preparing effective drugs for treating hepatic fibrosis and hepatitis. The constitutional formula is 2-(4-morpholinoaniline)-6-cyclohexyl aminopurine, alternately named Reversine, is as below:

The molecular formula of the small molecule compound is C21H27N7O, and the molecular weight is 393.